


Boiler Room Fun

by mini_joan_ferguson



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_joan_ferguson/pseuds/mini_joan_ferguson





	

Joan made her way towards the boiler room first, Vera following closely behind her. The Governor opened the door allowing her Deputy to pass before closing the door and locking it. Joan need to know if her suspicions held any truth, it’s interrogation time. “Ms. Bennett, this may seem like a personal question and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but it doesn’t hurt to ask.” Vera was confused as to why they came in here, but quickly realized she was about to be interrogated. “Go-Governor?” Joan walked over to the back of the boiler room out of sight from prying eyes that could unlock the door at anytime. Vera followed her wondering what was going to happen. “Vera, I-I don’t know how to ask this without being entirely blunt. A-are you…wet?” Vera’s heart began racing. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”  
Joan’s eyes searching Vera’s, searching for anything. She couldn’t find anything else, but blankness, so she decided to use a different tactic. The Governor moved closer to her Deputy and removed her cuffs from their pouch. “Do you trust me?” Vera only nodded because she couldn’t form a response. Joan cuffed one delicate wrist at a time. “Good.” Vera tensed, but got a streak of confidence. “I really hope these adjust tighter.” Joan’s knees grew weak at Vera’s statement. “Fuck.” The sensation shooting straight to her core. She unzipped Vera’s skirt and gently pushed past the top of her underwear. She stopped waiting for the smaller woman’s approval. “You lose if you get it first. Remove the cuffs.” Joan stared at her confused, but removed the cuffs.  
Vera shook her hips letting her skirt fall to the floor. “What are you going to do?” Joan licked her lips and attempted to regain her control. ‘The mouse has teeth.’ Joan thought to herself. She pulled Vera closer to her and turned her around. “You’re positively dripping Deputy.” The Governor latched onto her Deputies neck and started biting the prominent vein. Vera moaned and rolled her hips into Joan’s crotch. “Fuck me.” Vera released the breathy response. Joan yanked Vera’s underwear down her toned legs. “My job is to make you sq—“ Vera arched her back as Joan pushed a single finger into her aching core. “Jo-Joan! Right there, fuck, right there. Ye-yes! Oh god!” Joan removed her fingers and turned Vera around to face her. “Easy cowgirl, you’re riding like you’re in the rodeo.” Their lips met in a deeply passionate kiss. The taller woman ran her hands down to the smaller woman’s thighs lifting her up and pinning her to the wall behind them. “Joan, I want you so bad.”  
The Governor thrusted herself into the Deputy’s dripping center. “I can feel you, hold onto the pipe above you for a minute.” The younger woman grabbed the pipe above her head while the older woman maneuvered until the smaller woman’s legs were draped over her shoulders. “You have to be quiet so we don’t get caught.” Joan whispered into Vera’s core. Vera shuttered at the hot breath surrounding her sensitive folds. She released the pipe and ran her hands through Joan’s mane after releasing her bun. The Governor got to work on her tiny Deputy. She gripped the smaller woman’s thighs and drew her tongue over Vera’s slit. “Jooooooaaaaannnnnn,” Vera groaned out knowing she was shaking too much to be against the wall for long. “Fuck Vera, can you get any wetter?” Joan raised a brow at Vera before diving in again. “Joan. Floor. I can’t stay up.”  
The taller woman carefully lowered the shorter woman down to the floor. She removed her jacket and folded it up to support the smaller woman’s head. “Here, use this. I don’t want you to hurt your head.” Vera looked up at her with a loving and appreciative look. “Thank you Joan.” Joan smiled at her before she laid down on the floor and parted Vera’s thighs as far as they’d go without hurting her. “How do you want it?” Vera’s eyes darkened with desire and gasped as she felt Joan’s finger circle her entrance and drag the wetness up to her clit. “Hard. Fast. Like you mean it.” The Governor grinned seductively and drew her fingers down to her entrance. “As you wish Deputy.”  
Joan Dipped two fingers deep into Vera’s soaking walls and curled them at the same time she flicked her tongue over her tender clit. The soft moans coming from her Deputy made her heart swell knowing she was the one causing all of it. She twisted and pumped in and out of the smaller woman. The taller woman trailed kisses up and down the inside of her thighs before moving up to place a tender kiss on her lips. “Close your eyes and relax, I’m going to take real good care of you Ms. Bennett.” Joan kissed her way down Vera’s jaw to her neck and up to her ear. She whispered in Bennett’s ear making her shutter. “You’re close. I can feel your walls contracting around my fingers, but you aren’t allowed to cum until I have my mouth back down there to catch every drop.”  
Vera arched her back when Joan hit her G-Spot. “Joan, I’m so close. Please.” Joan arched her brow. “Please what, Vera?” The smaller woman was visibly shaken and Joan knew it was only going to take a few more strokes. “Joan, I’m going to-“ Joan cut her off. “Ah ah ah Deputy. Remember what I said.” The taller woman slowly lowers herself back down between her lover’s thighs. “Not yet Vera.” Joan was going to draw it out for her. “I’m going to spell something out for you and if you guess it, you can cum. If you don’t, I’ll keep doing it until you do.” The smaller woman groaned at the loss of the older woman’s fingers. Joan went to work on Vera’s clit, spelling out what she wanted to say. Long stroke. Long stroke, sharp right. Circling. Angle one, angle two. Long stroke, three sharp rights. Angle one, angle two, long stroke. Circling. Rounded. Vera’s mind was in overdrive. She was going to cum. “I LOVE YOU TOO JOAN!!!” Vera screamed.  
“Fuck, Joan I need-“ “Let it out baby girl. Let it all out. I love you.” With that statement, Vera arched her back, screaming Joan’s name, and came. Joan put her mouth on Vera’s entrance and cleaned her up inside and out. Vera sat up, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck and her legs around her waist. “That was incredible.” Joan reached up brushing the curls out of the smaller woman’s face. “That it was dear.” The taller woman ran her hands down over the short woman’s butt and pulled her closer. “Joan, I want to be able to return the favor.” “Come over tonight after work and we will see where it goes from there.” Vera looked up at her shyly. “Okay. I will.”  
Suddenly the door was unlocked and in walked Channing. “Fuck!” Vera whispered. “It’s Channing!” Channing had someone with him, neither woman could see who it was. “Joan what are we going to do!” Joan put her index finger up to Vera’s lips. The Deputy decided to tease her, despite their current position. She drew the taller woman’s finger in her mouth and sucked on it. “Veeerraaa! Grab my jacket.” The smaller woman leaned back to grab the jacket and wrapped it around her waist. Listen to the foot steps getting closer they heard a thud. Channing was pinned against the wall, just a few feet away from them. Joan listened closer, catching the sound of lips smacking together. She finally caught a glimpse of who was with Derek. “Fucking, Fletch?! I knew it!”  
Channing heard the whisper and stopped. “Fletch stop. We aren’t alone.” Fletch continued. “You’re paranoid Derek, it’s just us.” Joan look at Vera and covered her mouth for fear of vomiting at the sight before her. Fletch pulled Channing back to the back wall now in full view of the two women sitting on the floor. Vera leaned in to kiss Joan just as Fletch turned around. “WHAT THE FUCK!” Joan pulled back to regard Fletch. “I think you just answered your own question Mr. Fletcher.” Joan whipped her phone out and took a picture of the two men. “I highly suggest you move to the front of the boiler room gentlemen so my deputy can finish getting dressed. If you breathe a word of any of what you’ve seen today. I’ll take this to the board; do I make myself clear?”  
Both men nodded and moved to the front of the boiler room and Vera got dressed. The women walked back to the front of the boiler room about to walk out before Fletch spoke up. “Really Vera? Her?” Vera stood tall and proud. “Yes, not that it’s any of your business. It’s really her.” Vera decided to put on a little show. “I love you Joan.” Vera reached up and pulled Joan down into a deep kiss. “So much.” Joan looked at her deputy and smiled at her. “I love you too Vera.”


End file.
